Dreams Come True
by Kristen3
Summary: After an awkward encounter in Frasier's kitchen, Niles must find a way to regain Daphne's trust. Can he fix the situation AND get what he's always dreamed about? One-shot. Rated K for minor swearing.


"That was a delicious dinner, Daphne," Niles said as she began to clear the dishes.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I don't get many compliments on me cooking around here." She gave the other two Crane men a 'look.' Frasier merely rolled his eyes in response.

When Daphne turned to walk back into the kitchen, Niles stood up. "Here, let me help you with those."

"You didn't have to do that, Dr. Crane. You should stay out there and talk to your father and your brother," Daphne said.

"Well, helping you is the least I can do after all you've done for me," Niles said. "Not to mention all you do for them." He pointed at the table where Frasier and Martin sat.

Daphne blushed. "It's me job. Besides, I like looking after your father and your brother. Makes me feel like I'm part of the family, even though me own family is back in Manchester."

"You _are_ part of the family, Daphne. Dad and Frasier love you." He paused, hearing his heart pounding in his ears. "And I love you," he whispered in a voice even he barely heard.

"What was that, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked. She thought she'd heard him say something, but she'd been doing the dishes. The running water made it difficult to hear.

"I said, Dad and Frasier love you," Niles replied.

"No, after that. I thought I heard you say something. But I guess it was just the water running," Daphne said.

He watched for a moment as Daphne continued to wash the dishes. Even while doing a simple household chore, she was beautiful. He could hardly resist reaching over to touch her cheek. His hand moved forward. Just another few inches...

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing?" Daphne asked in surprise as she saw his hand approaching.

"Nothing, I -" Niles stammered. He could not think of an explanation, so he merely stood there.

"Perhaps you'd better go lie down," Daphne said. "I can finish up in here."

Niles nodded, realizing he'd obviously made her uncomfortable. How could he have been so stupid? He should have just stayed with Frasier and Martin like Daphne had suggested. But he hadn't, and now Daphne would probably never want to be around him again.

When he walked back out to the dining area, he saw his father and brother looking at him with worry.

"What happened?" Frasier asked.

"I just wanted to touch her. Her cheek," Niles said. "I don't know what came over me. One minute we were talking, and the next, I was reaching out. I guess I must've startled her."

"Niles, something like this was bound to happen," Frasier said. "After all, you've been thinking about her nonstop ever since you two met!"

Just then, Daphne entered the dining area, stopping in her tracks as she heard Frasier's words. The three men looked at her, waiting to see what she would do next. "I'll be in me room if anyone needs me," Daphne said before walking away.

"Great," Martin said sarcastically. "Way to go, Frase. You just made Daphne _more_ uncomfortable!"

"Me?" Frasier asked. "Niles was the one who tried to _touch_ her!"

"Look, I don't care who started it," Martin said, frustration in his tone. "But one of you had better fix it, because I sure as hell don't want to lose her!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "I'll go talk to her." He got up and turned toward Daphne's room.

"No, I should do it," Niles said.

Frasier nodded at his brother and sat back down.

Niles felt his heart pound as he walked. What could he possibly say to make this situation right? He knew Daphne must be so confused, and he knew it was because of him. Before he knew it, he found himself at her door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dr. Crane," Daphne said from behind the door.

Niles didn't know what to say. Which Dr. Crane did she think she was talking to? "Daphne?" he said hesitantly.

"Oh, it's you," Daphne said, now opening the door. "I thought it was your brother. Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just saw you there, doing the dishes, and then -"

"Is it true?" Daphne interrupted. "What your brother said?"

"Um, well, you could say that," Niles said, swallowing hard.

"You really think about me all the time?"

"Well, yes. But -" Niles stopped when he saw Daphne wipe a tear. "What's the matter?"

"No one's ever said that about me before."

"I didn't make you uncomfortable again, did I?" Niles asked.

"No," Daphne said. "But I just never knew...how you felt."

"Oh," Niles said, smiling with relief. To his surprise, Daphne leaned over and kissed his cheek. Before he could even react to that, Daphne kissed him again. Only this time, it was on the lips. The kiss made him feel light-headed. When they parted, Daphne smiled at him.

"Well, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events," Niles said.

Daphne laughed. "I know we just ate dinner, but would you like some dessert?"

Niles nodded. He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he was eager to find out.

Daphne slipped her hand into his. "Come on, Nervosa won't be open for much longer."

When they reached the living room, Daphne barely stopped walking. "We're going out for coffee," she explained to the other two Cranes. They merely watched in disbelief.

They reached the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. "I can't believe this is happening," Niles said. "I think I must be dreaming."

In response, Daphne kissed him again. "Well, if we are, let's just enjoy it until we wake up."

"All right," Niles responded. "But I think I might sleep forever."


End file.
